


Doll Levi Story: Harvest of the Blood Moon

by ChungHee22



Series: The Arcadian Series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But You Get It, Eren and Levi are both lovesick fools, Eren is shy, I Don't Even Know, I hate tagging, Levi is a doll btw, Levi is a good boyfriend, M/M, Mentions of Hanji - Freeform, Mentions of Levi's Grandma, Mentions of erwin - Freeform, This is from a story I had been thinking about posting, Well more like inferred Squad Levi but still, Well not from the actual story but it happens sometime in the storyline, and he doesn't always have the highest opinion of his looks but that's ok, and his skin is totally black in doll form, and i'd hope it's a little goofy, and remember Levi loves cotton candy, cause this Eren is more shy but still, during this Eren is a bit more quiet, he's even more quiet, i'm talking black black, if that makes sense, it'll make sense once you get to the end, mentions of kuchel - Freeform, mentions of squad levi - Freeform, so I hope he seems like the real Levi, this Levi is really just full of love, this story is fluffy, well not ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChungHee22/pseuds/ChungHee22
Summary: “I look silly.”“No you don’t.”“Yes I do! I look...weird and-”“Eren.”“Your mom is gonna be there. Hell, everyone is gonna be there and-”I sigh, “Eren.”“I don’t wanna make a bad first impression on your mom. And...oh wait! Is your grandma gonna be there too?!”“Yes Eren, she will be, but-”“Ohhhh no no no no no. Nope. Uh uh. Not going. She’ll take one look at me and throw me out of the palace. Nope.”Here he goes again. “Eren. It’s not going to be as bad as you think. My grandmother-”“She’ll probably say, ‘A human?! With my grandson. Over my broken body!’ and then I’ll be kicked out and that’ll ruin your night, and everyone will laugh at you for dating a human and…” Eren rambles on and on and on. When he gets like this it’s always best to just let him keep talking until he runs out of steam. Or has to go to the bathroom. So while he’s currently losing his mind over this, I’ll tell you what we’re trying to do here.(It's the beginning part of the fic. Posting it for Halloween!)





	Doll Levi Story: Harvest of the Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Everyone!
> 
> Look who hasn't fallen off the face of the earth! :D  
> But seriously, I hope you all really enjoy this. I've been typing for 4 hours straight and I didn't eat anything to I finished and it's 3:41 in the morning so if their are any typos please forgive me. I hope this sounds out since I haven't actually type out a story in awhile. This is from my Doll Levi universe, which I have yet to write but really want to...  
> Anyway, enjoy! ^^

“I look silly.”

 

“No you don’t.”

 

“Yes I do! I look...weird and-”

 

“Eren.”

 

“Your mom is gonna be there. Hell,  _ everyone _ is gonna be there and-”

 

I sigh, “Eren.”

 

“I don’t wanna make a bad first impression on your mom. And...oh wait! Is your grandma gonna be there too?!”

 

“Yes Eren, she will be, but-”

 

“Ohhhh no no no no no. Nope. Uh uh. Not going. She’ll take one look at me and throw me out of the palace. Nope.” 

 

_ Here he goes again.  _ “Eren. It’s not going to be as bad as you think. My grandmother-”

 

“She’ll probably say, ‘A _human?!_ With **_my_** grandson. Over my broken body!’ and then I’ll be kicked out and that’ll ruin your night, and everyone will laugh at you for dating a human and…” Eren rambles on and on and on. When he gets like this it’s always best to just let him keep talking until he runs out of steam. Or has to go to the bathroom. So while he’s currently losing his mind over this, I’ll tell you what we’re trying to do here.

 

Ok. Fact number one, I’m a doll. Don’t ask about the whole backstory because it’s...a lot. 

 

( _ And if the wonderful author would get her act together and actually write my backstory I would be very grateful. You hear that ChungHee?!) _

 

Anyway, while there are dolls that are just that, dolls, there are some of us that are different. We can take on human form. Well human-ish. We grow to whatever human size is comparable to our doll size, we can speak, eat, sleep, yada yada yada. But we can switch back to our doll state whenever we need to because we tend to not reveal ourselves to the humans that own us. It can lead to a lot of yelling, misunderstandings, and the endgame if ending up at the bottom of some old dumpster. Yuck.

 

But while our owners are away on vacation or sleeping at night, we travel back to our own world. A world called Arcadia. 

Well it’s not exactly a world, more of some sort of parallel dimension, but not. Hanji would explain it better, but she’s probably already at the party that I’m trying to get my spaz of a boyfriend to. Plus, I don’t feel like explaining that either. I’m not lazy, it’s just that this is supposed to be kinda short and, shit, nevermind!

 

LIKE I WAS SAYING, we go to a ‘world’ called Arcadia. And as you all know, today is Halloween. I mean yes, we can refer to October 31st as Halloween, but in Arcadia, most dolls call it, ‘The Harvest of the Blood Moon’. Long I know, but that’s what our founder called it and we just never changed it. We’re not literally harvesting anything now, but we used to a long time ago when our founder was still alive. 

 

On this day, our powers are heightened, (yes we can use magic) but because of that, we are bound to Arcadia. No doll can leave once they come home until the blood moon sets. It keeps any rogue dolls from hurting anyone in your world. And I know you’re probably thinking that as long as they stay away from Arcadia , they’ll have their stronger abilities and can still hurt people. Wrong. During the blood moon, any doll that is not in Arcadia will have their magic sealed away. Unless it’s an emergency, but again, too much shit to talk about.  

 

I’m honestly surprised i haven’t cursed as much as I normally would when I talk. Maybe it’s the blood moon. The blood moon always puts us in good spirits. 

 

Another thing that happens is we throw a party. It’s a very big party and there are  _ a lot _ of dolls. Dolls from all over the world come to celebrate. Hell, you might as well call it a festival. They get to see family and friends that they possibly haven’t seen in years. There’s a feast, dancing, music, and fireworks at some point. And while the party is amazing, and that’s coming from someone who’s not really a people person, there are some dolls who just have a small picnic with their loved ones under the blood moon. 

 

Oh, another fact is that the blood moon-

 

“Ahhhncojenckleqcklqcm!!!”

 

Ahhh, he’s finally ended his rambling. Last bit is that the blood moon is out all day, meaning that the sky is dark like it’s nighttime. Now that i’ve gotten all that out of the way, I need to check on Eren. 

 

I zone back in and see that he’s gone. “Eren?” I call. No response. I’m about to call for him again when I hear a noise coming from my bedroom. I quietly walk over and lean against the door frame and there he is. Leaning against the closet door on his side, legs crossed and head down. The navy blue coat I bought him just for this special occasion folded neatly next to him. He’s shaking a little.  _ Is he….is he crying? _

 

Walking to his side, I take off my white coat, and drape it over his shaking shoulders. I take a seat next to him and he leans into me. I can feel a few tears land on my arm.  _ Yep, he’s crying.  _ I wrap an arm around him and pull him closer, “Eren.” His only response is a sniffle. “Hey, don’t cry. Look at me.” He refuses. “Eren”, I try again, “ _ Look at me.”  _ The shaking stops, and ever so slowly, he scooches away a little and turns his head my way. I crack a rare smile, but when it comes to Eren it’s not so rare. He always makes me smile, and I hope I can make him do the same. 

 

“There we go.” Turning so we’re facing each other, I grab both sides of his face and pull his forehead to meet mine. We don’t say anything for awhile. I just stare at Eren, his usual sunny face gone and replaced with tears. His eyes are closed, and the tears on his cheeks are mostly dried. After what feels like an eternity, he opens his eyes and locks onto mine. There are still some unshed tears and his eyes look a bit red, but he somehow still manages to look beautiful. I offer a little smile and he smiles back before opening his mouth to speak.

 

And of course, necklace would have to glow red, signaling that the party had already begun. Eren lets out a small sigh and drops his gaze, “You should probably get going Levi.” My eyes widen in surprise. “The parties already started and you’ll be late and make everyone worry.” I know that we’re already late for the party but who gives a damn. Right now my human, my  _ boyfriend _ , needs me. 

 

“So you’re not going to go?” I ask Eren, who’s already standing, and starting to take of his necktie, dropping it onto my bed. All he answers with is a bowed shake of the head and continues on to unbuttoning his dress shirt. I hum, “Ok.” and get up. Then I start to undress too. 

 

Eren stares at me in confusion, and finally speaks up when I start to unbutton my dress shirt. “Levi, what are you doing?”  _ He sound so tired.  _

 

I reply back casually, “Getting out of all this dressy shit so I can put on my pajamas.”

 

“Why?” Eren asks.

 

“Hmmm...because I want to take a nap.” I reply, working on my pants now, dress shirt discarded on top of Eren’s necktie. 

 

“You know what I mean Levi! Why aren’t you going to the party with everyone else?” He huffs, clearly annoyed. 

 

I look at him, face as serious as I can make it, “Because a certain green-eyed brat that doesn’t see how beautiful he is won’t be there so I can introduce him to my family and ask him to dance. That’s why.” The room is silent again. Instead of looking me in the eye, Eren stares at my glowing necklace while I stare at him. Brow furrowed, dried tear tracks on his cheek, mind probably running a mile per minute. I’m not much of a joker, not on purpose anyway, but I figure I need to say  _ something _ .

 

“Oi”, that seems to grab his attention, because his eyes finally meet mine again. I love his eyes. Everything about him is so perfect. His messy dark brown hair, tan skin that always seems to glow even on rainy days. His hands, just big enough to cover mine. His beautifully sculpted legs that seem to go on for days. His-- _ Why is he looking away? And blushing? _

 

Then I realize why. My owns cheeks flush a bit, but it’s hard to see since my skin is charcoal black (thank the lord). I had said all of that out loud! Mom always did say that my thoughts would sometimes slipped out, but that was only when I was little. I thought I’d kicked that habit but apparently Eren brings it out of me-- _ annnnnd now he’s giggling _ . Ok. Might as well just speak then.

“Well at least you’re smiling now.” I say, frowning slightly from embarrassment.

 

He giggles a bit more before responding, “Yeah. Thanks. I needed that.” Then he hugs me. Well, more like squeezes the life out of me, but I’m not complaining. Not too much anyway. However when it starts to get a little hard to breath I push at his shoulders a bit.

 

“Oi oi, Eren. Squeeze me any tighter and I’ll break.”

 

At that he immediately let me go, and starts to apologize, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hug you so hard. Are you ok? Are there any cracks anywhere?” 

 

I give him a small peck on the cheek, “Nah, I’m fine. No cracks.” I hear him let out a sigh of relief. Then he throws his arms around my neck and hugs me gentler. In return I wrap my arms around his waist and we stand there like two hugging half naked idiots. Eren nuzzles into my neck some and I can feel him breath in. He always says I smell like pine cones, which I never got. I was never really around pine cones before I was drop kicked to his world. 

 

“Did you really mean it?” He whispers into my neck. I hum at him, confused. “About the beautiful eyes and the long legs. That.”

 

I grin and press a kiss to his shoulder, “Of course I did idiot human. I love everything about you. I don’t think you realize how much you mean to me sometimes Eren. How amazing you are. You found me and gave me back things I’d thought I’d never feel again. Love, happiness, being able to  _ trust _ someone again. To let the in. You’re such an amazing being Eren Jaeger, and I want to show you off to everyone so badly it  _ hurts _ .” I hear him suck in a breath and I know he’s trying really hard not to cry again. I just rub his head to comfort him. 

 

“Levi…” He clears his throat to stop the wobbling in his voice, “I think…” another clearing of the throat, “No, I mean, I love you too.” My eyebrows shoot up some. Considering how Eren, who can be very shy at times, hasn’t said those three words until this very moment, my jaw should be on the floor right now. But all I can feel is a surge of warmth through me. Due to the bond that each human shares with their doll, we can feel their love and other emotions that are directed towards us. My chest feels like it’s about to burst and I can’t help but smile with all my might and hug him even tighter. 

 

I chuckle, “Kid you have no idea what you do to me.” And to some degree he doesn’t. This feeling. He doesn’t understand it yet. The strength of his love. He will one day.

 

I hate to bring it up after finally getting him in a better mood, but I still need to know. “So Eren.”, He pulls back to look at me arms still wrapped around my neck, smiling, “ Would you...like to go with me to the party” I say slowly, worried that his mood will go down again. Much to my relief he’s still smiling at me, and his usual sunny glow is back.

 

With a quick kiss to the lips he says, “Yes.”

  
  


***** ***** ***** *****

  
  


After arriving to the party I got a short lecture from my mom (probably would’ve been longer if I wasn’t introducing Eren to her). I knew they would, but they  _ LOVED _ him. My grandmother couldn’t stop pinching his cheeks, because they were so fluffy and soft. 

 

Hanji, Erwin, Mike, everyone was there. And they all finally got to meet and re-meet Eren. He was surprised when he saw Hanji again, I’ll never forget his face. Priceless.

 

My friends loved him too, and were amazed that someone had caught my attention, after years upon years of being single. And of course they teased me, the assholes, but it was ok. As long as Eren was still smiling, that’s all that mattered.

 

***** ***** ***** *****

 

The day was coming to a close, and after some slow dances, way too many conga lines, and loads of food, I somehow managed to drag Eren away. It was a miracle considering how tight my mom was holding onto his shoulder during the last conga line. Poor guy couldn’t get away if he tried. I’m sure his shoulders thanking me.

 

“So”, Eren says while we walk hand in hand, the gentle waves of the ocean making everything seem more serene, “Where are we going?” 

 

I try to not give away my excitement and talk as normal as possible, “You’ll see when we get there.” He doesn’t make a verbal response but I can feel him pouting. I peek at him and confirm my suspicions.  _ Adorable brat. _

 

After walking a bit further, the music and cheers from the party are nothing more than a far off noise, and that’s when I know we’re there. I let go of Eren’s hand and he looks at me confused. I smile briefly, “Just double checking to see if this is the right spot.” He nods and I can feel him watching as I walk towards the group of trees that are a few feet from the sand on the beach. I continue to look, touching every tree, feeling the different memories of other dolls that came before, until I felt it. A certain memory that always makes me smile.

 

“Eren.” I call out. He meets my eyes, head tilted to the side in question. I hold my left hand out to him, my right still touching the tree. He walks over and we join hands. His hands are always so warm. “Do you know what this is Eren?” I ask, even though I i’m pretty sure he doesn’t.

 

He shakes his head, and puts his free hand on the tree. I let him look at the tree and just enjoy the peace. The sounds of the ocean and the cool breeze. After closing his eyes for a moment he looks at me with a grin, voice a whisper, “This tree is special to you isn’t it?”

 

“It is. But it’s not only special to me, but to my mom as well.” I whisper back. Eren’s smile grows some, and he leans in closer, waiting for me to explain more about the tree. So I do. “This is the tree that my mom and dad marked after they had been dating for awhile. They showed it to me when I was little. On the anniversary of them marking this tree, they’d take me to come see it and we’d have a picnic right here.”

 

Eren looked at me in awe, and started to search the tree, trying to find their mark. I let out a little giggle, and he looked at me more confused than ever. “Where’s the mark?” he whispered.

 

“It’s not one you can see.” i whispered back. “Not yet anyways.” Before he could say anything else, I take my hand off the tree and reach into my inner coat pocket. Eren watches as I pull out a small, thin, blue disk. It’s about the size of a small square that I’d see on one of Eren’s math assignments. I can tell this is all going over his head, so I explain some more. “This, is how we mark in Arcadia Eren. I know this may just look like a normal disk, but watch.” As soon as the words leave my lips, the disk changes into a little teacup. I hear him gasp in surprise.

 

“When people think of dolls, lots of times they think of tea parties and such, yeah? So when we mark a place that has a special meaning to us, we have these little tea cups that we place there. No matter what happens to that area afterwards, we’ll find our way back to it, because every tea cup feels different. I know this sounds ridiculous but, that’s how it goes.” I finish, feeling a tiny bit of warmth in my cheeks. 

 

Eren doesn’t seem to think so. In fact, his whole face is lit up like a Christmas tree. “That’s so cool!” he whispers excitedly. “So that teacup is yours?”

 

I nod, “One of mine. We have many, but we don’t use them all in our lifetime.” I hear a small ‘wow’ come from him. Grinning, I turn to him a bit more and say, “Hang it on one of the branches. I can’t reach.”  _ I hope he hasn’t caught on yet. I want to see the look on his face when he sees them. _

 

He does as I ask, and frees up his other hand so he can carefully use them both to hang it on a branch. After testing, and re-testing to see if the cup is secure, his hand finds mine again. “I’m glad you brought me here Levi.” he says with the biggest smile I’ve seen all day. 

 

_ It’s not over yet _ . I look behind me and see that the blood moon has almost set.  _ Perfect! _ I take a couple of steps back and use the last bit of my magic to create a picnic blanket for us to sit on and a warm blanket to wrap around us. I move to sit down and Eren follows and we just stare at the trees, watching the wind rustle the leaves. I can tell Eren is worried about the cup falling out, so I lean into him more and wrap the blanket around us nice and tight. “The cup will be fine Eren. You’ll see.” All he does is hum in response and lean his head on mine. And eventually, it goes dark. The blood moon has set. All is silent.

 

Then I hear Eren gasp again, and I can’t help the wide grin that spreads over my face. I look up and see what we had been waiting for. What was once dark trees, now shown like  Christmas tree with many string light on it. Only the lights seem to come from within the tree. Different colors and patterns. A blue and pink circle here, a grey and bright yellow octagon there. So much color. 

 

Before I get a chance to tell Eren to look at my parents tree, he’s already shaking me and pointing in awe and excitement. “Levi look! Your parents tree!”

 

I look and see what they had shown me all those years ago. A perfect silver diamond shaped blotch of color. I look fondly at it for a bit but my eyes are drawn back to Eren once more. He looks so happy, admiring the lights or all the different couples on the trees.  _ I wonder if he’s seen it… _

 

I take my voice down to a whisper again, “Eren, do you see it?”

 

His head whips to face me. “See what?” I point at it again and he follows my finger. 

 

“That.”

 

I see the realization dawn on him. “So that’s why you wanted me to come and hang the tea cup with you.” I nod happily, not caring that i’m grinning like a lovesick fool. “Aww Levi it’s so pretty.” 

 

I didn’t have any response to that, so we sat there until we were on the brink of falling asleep. Eren said to me sleepily, “I’m glad I came today.”

 

“I’m glad you came too.” I replied just as tired. 

 

And I’m sure we fell asleep with a matching pair of smiles on our face. Because on the tree, next to ther mark my mom and dad had put there all those years ago, was a green and blue cotton candy shaped mark.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who reads the 'My Nerd and Me' series and especially the people who read 'Cafe Zoe' (and misty) i'm super super super super super sorry for not updating in what has been forever. I've wanted to but the reason I haven't I'd rather not say. Still doesn't make it right though. Again I am very sorry, and I hope you all really enjoyed this. 
> 
> Also, if it seemed like I didn't delve into certain things enough, so on and so forth, that was on purpose. Certain things will be explained (hopefully, cross everything folks) in the Doll Levi story. 
> 
> I kinda wanna draw a picture of Eren and Levi and post it on here or maybe on my tumblr. That would be pretty cool....we'll see. But I hope you guys have an awesome Halloween! Eat lots of candy!! X3


End file.
